This invention relates to an altitude difference measuring apparatus for detecting the difference between the altitudes of two points in the atmosphere of the earth by detecting the barometric difference between the two points.
Examples of the conventional method for measuring altitude differences are a direct measurement using a plumb and a measuring rule and an indirect measurement based on trigonometric survey. However, it is difficult for these direct and indirect methods to measure the difference between the altitudes of two points between which it is impossible to have direct sighting, or to measure the difference between the altitude of any point and that of any other point at every moment while moving.